1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveying arrangement for the dosed conveyance of bulk material, in particular an arrangement for conveying ore, coal, etc., from one metallurgical vessel into another, comprising a conveying channel including an entry opening and a discharge opening, and a conveyor worm provided in the conveying channel, extending at least from the entry opening of the conveying channel to the discharge opening and provided with a first flight formed by paddles and a second flight formed by a continuous helix.